shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Balthalzar Arthur
|image= |caption= |kanji= バルタザールアーサー |romaji= Āsā Barutazāru |epithet= Flickering Archer |race= Human |birthdate= Unknown |gender= Male |age= 25 |height= 178 cm (5'10") |weight= Unknown |eye color= Black |hair color= Black |blood type= |unusual features= N/A |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= Rear Admiral |previous occupation= Marine Commodore |team= |previous team= |partner= Unknown |previous partner= Unknown |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown |alignment= Lawful Neutral |bounty= |haki= |rokushiki= |devil fruit= N/A |weapons= N/A }} (バルタザールアーサー Āsā Barutazāru) is an exceptionally skillful, and powerful young man who bears his allegiance currently to the ; operating as an official , respectively. He his deeply revered by many Marines among them are his peers, subordinates, and even his superiors. Prior to holding the position of Rear Admiral, he held the position of , as one of the most powerful marines within the aforementioned rank. Subsequently, Arthur's prowess cultivated, consequently allowing him to advance into the ranks of an official admiral. Not solely his abilities allowed him to be progress into next rank, but his stalwart demeanor, and intelligence as well. Appearance Arthur is a very youthful man, known for his very stern and serious facial expressions, implying a his commitment toward a task, or the like. He has possesses a considerably tall physical stature, the average height for a adult man. He has a noteworthy muscular frame, but has been deemed neutral, as his physical build is neither muscular, nor scrawny, and skeletal. He possesses very polished facial features, and consequently is known as an attractive man... He has raven-black hair, falling down, and stopping just above his neck. It is simple styled, quite contrary to other aspects of his appearance; his hair parted solely to the right, splitting off just at his hair line, forming large part. It is aligned perfectly along the right side of his face. His fringed has a notable point at on the end. He nose his is rather flat, as it doesn't extend in particular direction, and his nostrils are rather evident, existing on a rather diagonal angle. He wears a pair of black glasses composed of oblong frames, and.. Arthur adorns the attire, akin to that of a man possessing a high rank, wearing a formal attire at any given time, having no added eccentric style added to it. He adorns a white double breasted trench coat, clearly crafted of expensive material, as it is of such great quality. The jacket cuts off just above Arthur's knees. The jacket is decorated with numerous intricate gold buttons aligned vertically down the jacket, with two gold badge pieces on the folded collar. The collar a slight incision... and a winged badge on his right pectoral, accentuating the jacket in its' entirety. He has two pockets on the lower part of the coat; directly beneath the belt. They crafted on the coat diagonally, and both have the circular gold buttons as well. He wears a brown belt, with a gold decorative buckle; keeping the trench coat form fitted onto Arthur's body. O the end of the strap of the brown belt, there is a gold metal piece, placed there for decoration. He wears a pair of white paints, and white dress shoes, with gold plates on them. Underneath the his white coat, Arthur bears a white turtle-neck shirt, possessing a vertical black aligned along the center. Gallery BalthaArthur.png BalthazarGall1.png Personality History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Archery Prowess Martial Arts Haki (覇気, "Ambition") Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気 "Color of Armaments Ambition") Rokushiki Expertise (六式 "Six Styles") Soru (剃 "Shave") Rankyaku (嵐脚 "Storm Leg"): Weapons Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * His appearance is based on the character, Uryu Ishida within his Wandenrich attire, of the series, BLEACH. Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Rear Admirals Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Rankyaku User Category:Soru User